


The Dangers of Boredom

by calie15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Jane’s mouth parted in shock. “Seriously?! You’re throwing a tantrum of global proportions because I was busy!”





	The Dangers of Boredom

Loki grins manically as Iron Man swoops in. “Ah, Stark, so nice you could make it.”

“Are we really doing this?” Tony ask as he floated above. “You’re giving me whiplash with your moods. I never know if you with us or against us.

“Just a but of harmless fun,” Loki said and watched down at the commotion on the ground from the ledge of the building he sat upon at the commotion on the ground.

“You’re terrorizing an entire city,” Tony argued. 

There was a sound over head and Loki looked up in time to see one of their flying contraptions become visible. It opened and Captain America jumped out and to the ground.  
“I’m honored,” Loki said and stood, “you both came all this way for me?”

“This isn’t funny,” Steve said firmly. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Loki said and smiled. “Perhaps a little entertainment is all I needed.  
I can assure you, no one will be harmed.” A scream.

Steve glared. “It doesn’t sound that way.”

Magic stirred and Loki looked up just in time to see the biofrost light up the sky and shoot to the roof. Once the light faded away he was faced with pure fury. “Hello dear.” He looked to the two men. “Did you really have to send for my wife?”

“You did it pal,” Tony said and dropped to the ground.

“Loki,” Jane stepped out of the imprint of the biofrost and walked towards him. “Stop this now. You can’t just terrorize people whenever you feel like it!”

“I was bored,” he said nonchalantly. “Perhaps if you paid me attention I wouldn’t have to entertain myself.”

Her mouth parted in shock. “Seriously?! You’re throwing a tantrum of global proportions because I was busy!”

Loki shrugged. She narrowed her eyes and he could only smile. “I do love you when you’re angry.” Loki waved his hand out and the illusions of monsters disappeared.

“This isn’t funny Loki,” Jane snapped.

“It is,” he walked forward and lifted his hand to tip up her chin up before dropping a kiss on her lips. Loki looked down at her side and held out his hand. “Come darling, your mother is clearly in need of some time to cool off. What in the world happened to your hair?” He asked as he observed the messy green strands sticking up on the two year olds head.

“What do you think Loki,” Jane followed behind them. “When her father tells her she can do magic whenever she wants, without consequence, she listens.”

“Freya is special,” Loki said and and stopped. “She can do what she wants.”

“Is that,” Freya said and tugged at Loki’s tunic.

“Green, yes,” Loki said. “And it looks lovely on you.” Loki glanced up at the two men standing there. “Freya, that nice man in that metal contraption is clearly hot, perhaps you should cool him off.”

Freya smiled innocently and held out one chubby hand and blew across her palm.

“Freya!” Jane snapped and reached for the child’s wrist, but to late. 

Loki grinned as Stark’s suit slowly froze.

“Really?” Tony asked.

“Let’s go,” Jane snapped, “before you two cause anymore trouble. Heimdall!”

In a flash of light they were gone and Steve sighed in relief. 

“I don’t like that family,” Stark said in annoyance as his suit defrosted itself.


End file.
